A Whisper and a Clamour
by Sirantha Jaxx
Summary: Cadvan, frustrated with Maerad's, aloofness forces a scrying. But what did she have to hide? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Maerad or Cadvan.

Note: I just thought that this pairing needed a little more spice than it was getting, and so little fanfiction centers around these books. so please enjoy!

Read and Review!

Cadvan placed his hands squarely on her shoulders, spreading his feet strongly apart. Maerad could feel the heat of his palm, through her rough woolen shirt.

"Maerad." Said Cadvan, a low growl of warning on his lips.

Maerad's eyes flashed up, caught and locked by his dark orbs. She swayed unconsciously as he spoke the words of Scrying, they vibrated between them with a throb, a spark suddenly ignited in her belly.

_'Show Me.'_ Cadvan's voice whispered yet clamored through her thoughts.

She was Lost.

Down and down she fell, her breath hitching as bits and pieces of her life flitted across her eyes, flickering rapidly to and fro as his intent scratched the surface. Whippings, sleepless nights, and tired hopes swept through her psyche, catching and lingering here and there with no real purpose. She felt the connection tug her thoughts in another direction again. _'Show me.'_

She could feel Cadvan's mind searching through her memories now, drifting along urgently as he scored each one, looking for one memory in particular. The one memory, the one dream that had started everything.

_'No! he can't see that!' _She tried desperately to pull back, to wade through that hot electricity, the quickening current that was dragging her on.

Suddenly, the connection froze.

Cadvan's hand gripped her shoulders tightly, his knuckles white. He had found what he wanted, he had found what she had guarded and hide so cleverly.

Her dreams.

They both watched silently as her fantasy played out, stone still, their eyes riveted on what was happening in their minds eye.

_They were in a training session, both hot and sweating as they fought, swords hitting with a metallic clang. It was clear they had been at it for hours now, muscles straining from rigorous challenge. Cadvan was quickly gaining ground as Maerad let her fatigue slowly take her over. He knocked her blade away impatiently, causing her to pull back._

_"Defend! The best attack is a good defense when you grow weak! You can do better than this, prove to me Maerad that you can do this!" Cadvan spat out, his growing irritation evident._

_Maerad gritted her teeth and took a defensive stance once more. Cadvan drove forward with a slash to the side, as she slid out of his reach, moving out of the range of his arc, and returning in kind with a feint to his left, swiping close to his arm. Cadvan grunted his approval as he attacked again, her defense sluggish from weariness, she had no time to defend, as her sword was sent skittering across the floor. She dove to the right, her leg catching Cadvan's feet as she went. They collided in a roll, knees and elbows catching where they would. Maerad let out a breathy cry as she tumbled, pinned roughly to the ground, arms over her head as Cadvan panted over her, legs trapped beneath his weight, face scant inches from her own._

_His eyes locked with hers as her breath hitched, a blaze of something flashed over his face. Several second passing as they panted, frozen in place._

_And then his lips were on hers._

_A jolt of fire burned through her chest as his hot mouth crushed against hers. Her tired lungs tingling with electricity as he forced her lips open, tasting with his tongue the sheer ferocity of her, the shared longing. The very earth was ablaze and tilting blood in her veins sang. Hot surges of desire washed over her, as wave after wave broke against them with every thrust of his tongue. Her body hungrily moved against his, arching, rubbing forcefully as she moaned into his lips, a harsh growl vibrating through his chest. Her breasts and thighs pressed urgently to his, her pleasure rushing through her veins so intensely she nearly lost herself completely. A throbbing ache centered itself around her middle, crying incessantly for the sweet far thing-_

The connection broke.

Maerad staggered back, eyes wide and glistening with heat and shame. _'…….no….he can't…he knows!'_ Turning away, she dropped her head in anguish, heart clenching violently.

Tension radiated in the silence thick and impenetrable. Cadvan stood silent; his body stone, his face expressionless. Fear gripped Maerad as she waited for the finishing blow, those fatal words that would doom her to misery. She was in love with her Teacher, the one person she had ever trusted so completely.

"Cadvan….I'm sorry, _I can't_…"

The sound of heavy boots hitting the ground in long strides reverberated as two hands roughly spun her around. Cadvan's dark gaze searching hers intently, their pitch globes smoldering. Her breath caught in her throat as a painful spark hit heart chest.

And then his lips were on hers.


End file.
